thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Reverend Jacob Johnson
Reverend Jacob Johnson is a mouse from America, & a deceased character in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Powers Boothe, Johnson is a (MORE INFORMATION TO COME LATER) Appearance To be announced. Biography To be announced. Fursonality To be announced. Fursonal Information Likes To be announced. Dislikes To be announced. Talents, Skills, & Abilities To be announced. Pastimes & Hobbies To be announced. Prized Possessions To be announced. Favorite Things To be announced. Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts To be announced. Particular Habits To be announced. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers To be announced. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered To be announced. Extracurricular To be announced. Noted Accomplishments To be announced. Fanfics Featuring Reverend Jacob Johnson *The Lost Journals Of Johnsontown *The Village Of Fear *After The Fire More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Reverend Jacob Johnson Lionel Miller: It’s a pleasure to meet you, Reverend. I’ve heard so much about you! Reverend Jacob Johnson: No doubt, you’ve heard the rumors about me...Rodents have been saying all sorts of vicious things about me, making false accusations, spouting claims that don’t have the slightest amount of truth to them! The 9th commandment says, "Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor"...but those slanderous fiends don’t care about that! They don’t care about the truth! They don’t care about what I do... -- "The Village Of Fear" The mouse world wallows in a swamp of sin, lost in a quagmire of intellectual iniquity that traps them in the controlling grip of social vices. Racism, ethnocentrism, species-ism, ageism, sexism, theism, & other things of that nature have run rampant in our society for as long as we can remember...The white mouse, determined to preserve the status quo, has promoted pervasive beliefs that only mice--& only those who are white--can be true members of rodent society...that Christianity is the one true religion, & everything else--even Judaism, the very faith that gave birth to Christianity!--is heathen & heretical...that Western culture, Western civilization, is the best in the world, & all other cultures or civilizations are mere wannabes...that the young & old have nothing to contribute to society...that a woman has no place outside the home, & was put on this Earth to only play roles as wife, mother, & servant. But I'm here to tell you...that all of those beliefs are false & untrue--the spawn of lies & deceit told from the lips of Pharisees & Sadducees who have no desire to look past their protective little bubbles, where they can indulge in their false, delusional ideas about how society is "supposed to work", & try to shove their beliefs down others' throats! I have seen visions, my children, of a better society...one that does not thrive in a sunlit kingdom of clouds, but right here, on Earth's surface! The Sovereign Being has shown me that our dreams of Utopia may finally be coming true! He has shown me that there is a decrease in the social evils of which we have spoken before...Rodent society is getting closer & closer to a state of enlightenment, & one day, all racism, ethnocentrism, ageism, sexism, species-ism, theism, & every other –ism will be wiped away from the face of the mouse Earth! -- "The Village Of Fear" Reverend Jacob Johnson: So, how do you like Johnsontown, Mr. Miller? Is it suited to your liking? Lionel Miller: Oh, yes! It most certainly is, sir... Reverend Jacob Johnson: You wouldn't be lying to a mouse of God, would you? I can tell when rodents aren't being totally honest with me... Lionel Miller: Well, I don't have...many complaints, really... Reverend Jacob Johnson: Care to be a little more specific, Miller? Come on, don't be shy...Tell us everything you have to say... -- "The Village Of Fear" Well, it appears that Lionel is feeling rather self-conscious about his viewpoints, as he very well should be. But fear not, my friends...He will soon learn that there is a better way of life than the one he once lived. He will soon learn that bias & bigotry are backwards, Neanderthal attitudes of uncivilized rodents! He will change his tune, & change his ways before the month is out...You can be sure of that. -- "The Village Of Fear" More to be announced. Songs Performed By Reverend Jacob Johnson To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History To be announced. References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters from America or of American extraction Category:Married characters Category:Straight characters Category:Nondenominational characters Category:Religious figures Category:Geminis Category:Characters with children Category:Characters born in May Category:Liberal characters Category:Democrats